


get your nails did (let it blow-dry)

by local_ratface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_ratface/pseuds/local_ratface
Summary: in the book, aziraphale gets manicures regularly. crowley notices.





	get your nails did (let it blow-dry)

**Author's Note:**

> title from lizzo - boys  
> congrats 2 me, this is my first ever fic baybe!

"hey, angel?" crowley broke the peaceful silence of their breakfast in the bookshop.  
aziraphale sipped his tea and then answered, "yes, my dear?"  
"what's up with your nails? they're always... painted and shiny."  
"at first, i did it to help a nail shop gain more profit- they were struggling at the time. since then, i've done it because i like the neatness and the way they clack on tables,"  
crowley pulled his hand closer to inspect them. "such a human thing to do. though, i suppose you've been doing human things since... well, since humans." he paused in thought. "can i go with you, next time?"  
aziraphale hummed in approval of the idea. 

two weeks later. 

"crowley, my dear, are you ready to leave?" aziraphale called into the bathroom crowley changed in.  
"ready for anything, angel!" crowley replied as he sauntered out of the room and down the stairs. aziraphale followed him into the bookshop's main lobby. crowley was already standing by the door, the sign flipped to closed (as though it was ever open.) as aziraphale approached the door, crowley pulled it open, bowing like a dramatic fool in love (oh, wait, he is.)  
the pair got into the bentley, and crowley switched on hozier's 'from eden' (with backup vocals from freddie mercury) a record he had gotten fifteen days ago. he then lamented the fact that freddie mercury was on the track, despite singing along to the song right after he finished being dramatic about how he 'actually liked that damn forest nymph of a man and his music'  
aziraphale patiently waited for him to stop bitching and start driving. after that, he instructed crowley on where to go, a rare occurrence indeed. crowley actually didn't know where they were going. it was hard to take anyone on a surprise trip when you don't drive, but this worked, even though crowley would probably guess where they were headed by time they got even two blocks away from the book shop.  
the rest of the drive, serenaded by more of hozier's album 'wasteland, baby' (with backup vocals still by freddie mercury,) was quite uneventful.  
aziraphale, in the words of the great google maps lady, said "your destination is on the left" and practically jumped out of the car when crowley stopped. (don't blame him, he's excited)  
crowley got out, stretched his legs, and joined aziraphale at the door. this time it was aziraphale's turn to dramatically pull open the door and bow to his husband. crowley strode in and found himself in a nail salon absolutely crammed with racks of little bottles in every shade imaginable to the human (and celestial) eye. aziraphale pulled him along to the front desk, where a round-faced young woman greeted them: "mr. fell! i see you've brought a guest!"  
"indeed i have, ms. lee! if you could please mark us down for two of my usual procedure, that would be lovely."  
"yes sir! in the mean time, go get your colors and sit down."  
they did just that- aziraphale picked his normal robin's egg blue, and crowley spent approximately a century deciding, but eventually grabbed his bottle of choice. crowley had taken so long to choose the color that they didn't even have to wait. they sat at tables beside one another and greeted the women who sat on the other side of the tables. the two women got right to work on their nails- aziraphale needed only to touch up his previous color and get a design he thought crowley would like on his ring fingers, crowley needed a full manicure. crowley also happened to be the absolute worst at sitting still and watching someone paint your nails, so a few nails had to be redone because of his twitchy hands. once they were finally done, aziraphale gently grabbed them to see his choice of colors (crowley hadn't let him see it earlier, and he was very curious.) it was a shade of medium blue that almost seemed to have a hint of yellow, and there was a design on the pointer fingers- a small white flower. aziraphale and crowley thanked the women who painted their nails, paid at the front desk, and left with a "thank you, we'll be back soon!"  
they returned to the bookshop after a drive in the bentley (this time with mother mother, featuring freddie mercury.) aziraphale unlocked the door, not flipping the sign to open, and they entered. they went upstairs and sat down on the bed, where crowley finally inspected aziraphale's manicure. it was the same pale blue as always, but this time, there was a small, black snake coiled on the ring fingernail.  
"i do quite like the feel of having a manicure, angel, this was nice."  
"thank you, dearest, i knew you would like it. i do want to ask you why you got that shade of blue, though. it seems a beautiful golden color would suit you better... to match your eyes, of course."  
crowley took a moment to think, tapping his nails on aziraphale's forearm as he did, and replied "well, some colors are prettier than that. especially a color that reminds me so much of the dearest presence in my life."  
"the bentley isn't blue, last i checked, dear. are you going color blind?"  
crowley reached a hand up to aziraphale's face and ran his thumbnail over the line of his cheekbones.  
"you really think that's the love of my life? there's nothing i love more that leans more towards the sweet and pretty and absolutely perfect category than that?"  
aziraphale stroked his chin in fake thought. "hmmm, can't say i can think of anything else."  
crowley replied by moving his (manicured!) hand to the back of aziraphale's neck and rolling his eyes.  
aziraphale smiles down at him, so brightly he wishes he still had his sunglasses on. "go on, dearest, tell me what it is,"  
crowley looked down at where aziraphale's leg touched his own, and sheepishly muttered "supposed to match your fuckin' eyes, don't know why you're making me say it,"  
aziraphale answerd by reaching over to put his hand on crowley's chin and making him look at the same blue he's been lost in for 6,000 years. then, he did something even more remarkable: tilted his own head down enough that the pink lips he'd been staring at since they quirked up in a smile at the beginning of time touched his own. 

the end of the story / beginning of their first makeout


End file.
